That One Night
by valele
Summary: Sharpay's throwing a party for the last show, and everyone is invited. Ryan, though, would rather spend the night reading. Surprisingly enough, Gabriella decides to visit him. Ryella, one-shot.


That One Night

Ryan opened his book to the page where he had just left it, and resumed his reading. A soft breeze ruffled his hair, pushing it in front of his eyes. He pushed it back with his fingers and changed the page. He moved back and forth on the swing in their front porch, listening to the music coming from inside the house. It was the night after the last show, and Sharpay was throwing a party to celebrate it. Of course, she was inside, dancing and having _tons_ of fun, just like she said he would too. But of course, he wasn't having fun. In fact, he was rather tired of all the noisy people. He thought about what Gabriella was doing in there; she didn't seem like a party girl. Unlike Troy. She did look pretty tonight, didn't she? With that flowery dress... She always looked pretty. And she cut her hair, and even though he found it hard to believe, she looked even better.

"Ryan," He heard a voice call. He looked at where the voice came from, but couldn't see, until the person stepped forward. It was Gabriella! Ryan smoothed down his t-shirt and put a hand in his hair, smiling a bit. Gabriella walked up to him and grabbed the book from his hands, careful not to lose the page he was on.

"Twilight? I didn't have you pegged as a vampire romance type of guy." Gabriella smiled, and handed him the book.

Ryan smiled nervously and cleared his throat: "Well, how can I resist Bella's charm?"

"Can't answer that. Edward's the one I like." Ryan frowned as Gabriella looked at him quizically. "What, is there something wrong with Edward?"

Ryan shook his head, and said: "No, there's nothing wrong, I'm just disliking him right now. I'm in the part where he doesn't want to be with Bella."

"Ooh, I hated him then." Gabriella smiled simpathetically. "Have you read this book before?"

"Actually, this is my fourth time. And after this I'm reading New Moon, and then I'm reading Eclipse." Gabriella looked amazed. "I actually bought it already, but I haven't opened it. And I won't until I finish New Moon."

"Can I, um, can I... See it?" Gabriella asked quietly. Ryan nodded and promptly took her hand, leading her inside and upstairs into his room. He opened the door and Gabriella stepped in, her eyes opening wide. Where she was expecting to see a room of a male Sharpay, she saw a room of a normal 17-year-old, with baseball posters, cards, and hats everywhere, clothes on the floor, a computer, a TV, and an open closet with the messiest and most colorful clothes she'd ever seen in a guy's room.

"Wow." That was all she could get out, and Ryan just chuckled, reaching for something on his desk. He showed her a copy of _Eclipse_ and Gabriella looked at it hungrily.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how long I've waited! I'm actually saving up money to buy it, but my mom doesn't give me an allowance and I don't work so it's tak-" Ryan interrupted her by shoving the book in her hands.

"Take it, it's still a while before I finish the other two." Ryan smiled at her, wondering how it was possible for him to part with the book so easily. _I must really like her_, he thought.

"You... I... Uh... I can't, I can't take it." Gabriella tried to give it back to him. She clearly didn't want to, so he didn't take it. She finally accepted it, and just as she was pulling back, her cellphone beeped. She took it out, and saw a text message from her mom saying she was gonna be there in half an hour. After putting her cellphone away, she smiled at Ryan. "Thank you so much, Ryan. Really." She kissed his cheek softly before she realized what she was doing.

"I, um, thanks."Ryan brought his hand to where she had kissed him, and in a sudden moment of courage, he asked: "Do you like Troy?"

"Troy? Well, yeah, we're pretty good friends." Ryan shook his head, and Gabriella understood. "Oh, no, no! Troy and I are really good friends but there's nothing going on between us."

"So there's nothing wrong if I," Ryan leaned down, and kissed her cheek, slowly going down to her mouth. He pulled back and looked in her eyes, silently asking for permission. She nodded weakly, and he kissed her softly on the lips.

She kissed him back, slowly moving her hands up and down his arms, and then entwined their fingers. They were kissing when Gabriella's cellphone beeped again. She sighed and pulled away, getting her cellphone out of her purse.

Ryan saw what it was before Gabriella said anything, so he grabbed the book that had fallen sometime while they kissed and grabbed her hand, leading her downstairs. Wordlessly, he leaned down and kissed her once more, then opening the door and waving to her as she walked to her mom's car.


End file.
